Wiggle Town! (video)
Wiggle Town is a DVD, released by The Wiggles and was released on March 2, 2016 in Australia. Songs # The Wonder of Wiggle Town # Di Dicki Do Dum # D-I-N-G-O # Do the Pretzel # Gymkhana Yodel # Dorothy Pas De Deux # Beaples, Beaples # Wiggle Express # Taba Naba # Captain's Barnyard Dance # Mosquito # Irish Stew # Springtime # The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force # The Little Boat # Riding Boots # Two Strong Men # Lavenders Blue # On the Sidewalks of New York # Come On Down to Wiggle Town # Goodbye from Wiggle Town! Cast The Wiggles * Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field * Lachy Wiggle - Lachy Gillespie * Simon Pryce - Simon Pryce * Emma Wiggle - Emma Watkins The Wiggly Friends * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Clare Field * Voice by Clare Field * Wags the Dog - Dominic Field * Voice by Paul Field * Henry the Octopus - Lucy Jean Wiggin * Voice by Paul Paddick * Officer Beaples - Caterina Mete Special Guest * Joy McKean * Christine Anu The Wiggly Performers * Clare Field * Dominic Field * Andrew Koblar * Caterina Mete Additional Guest Performers * Daniel Attard * Jeff Fatt * Hayley Watkins * Kathryn Watkins Gallery WiggleTownCGI.png|CGI Wiggle Town WiggleTownCGIOpeningSequence.png|CGI opening sequence WiggleTownCGIOpeningSequence2.png|Wiggle House TheCartoonWigglesinWiggleTown.png|The Cartoon Wiggles CartoonEmma'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Emma's title CartoonLachySleeping.png|Cartoon Lachy sleeping CartoonLachyWakingUp.png|Cartoon Lachy waking up CartoonLachy'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Lachy's title CartoonSimon'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Simon's title CartoonAnthony'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Anthony's title ChristineAnu'sTitle.png|Christine Anu's title JoyMcKean'sTitle.png|Joy McKean's title WiggleTownOpeningSequence3.png|Wiggle Town's name CartoonCaptainFeathersword'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Captain's title CartoonHenry'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Henry's title CartoonWags'TitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Wags' title CartoonDorothy'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Dorothy's title OfficerBeeples'Title.png|Officer Beaples' title AndytheMayor'sTitle.png|Andy the Mayor's title CartoonEmmainWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Emma CartoonLachyinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Lachy CartoonSimoninWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Simon CartoonAnthonyinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Anthony CartoonCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Captain CartoonHenryinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Henry CartoonWagsinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Wags CartoonDorothyinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Dorothy WiggleTown!TitleCard.png|Title card WiggleLane.png|Wiggle Lane SimoninWiggleTown.png|Simon SimonandAnthonyinWiggleTown.png|Simon and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleTown.png|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggleTown.png|The Wiggles LachySleepinginWiggleTown.png|Lachy sleeping LachyWakingUpinWiggleTown.png|Lachy waking up TheWonderofWiggleTown-Prologue.png|''"Welcome to Wiggle Town."'' TheWonderofWiggleTown.png|"The Wonder of Wiggle Town" TheWonderofWiggleTown2.png|Lachy TheWonderofWiggleTown3.png|"Wiggle T-T-Town, Wiggle T-T-Town" TheWonderofWiggleTown4.png|"Wiggle T-T-Town, Wiggle T-T-Town" TheWonderofWiggleTown5.png|"In Wiggle Town, there lives a clown" TheWonderofWiggleTown6.png|"And his smile looks like a frown" TheWonderofWiggleTown7.png|"It's upside down" TheWonderofWiggleTown8.png|Lachy whistling TheWonderofWiggleTown9.png|"The kittens hide" TheWonderofWiggleTown10.png|"The mice all hunt" TheWonderofWiggleTown11.png|Simon TheWonderofWiggleTown12.png|"The spoons are sharp" TheWonderofWiggleTown13.png|"The knives are blunt" TheWonderofWiggleTown14.png|"It's back to front" TheWonderofWiggleTown15.png|The Wiggles singing outside TheWonderofWiggleTown16.png|Lachy whistling TheWonderofWiggleTown17.png|Simon shrugging TheWonderofWiggleTown18.png|"The ducks meow, the lions tweet" TheWonderofWiggleTown19.png|"The sugar's sour, the salt tastes sweet" TheWonderofWiggleTown20.png|"The rocks are soft, the pillow's hard" TheWonderofWiggleTown21.png|"The shepherds sleep, the sheep stay guard" TheWonderofWiggleTown22.png|"Back to front" TheWonderofWiggleTown23.png|"Front to back" TheWonderofWiggleTown24.png|"Upside down" TheWonderofWiggleTown25.png|"That's the Wonder" TheWonderofWiggleTown26.png|"Of Wiggle Town" TheWonderofWiggleTown27.png|"In Wiggle Town, the young are old" TheWonderofWiggleTown28.png|"The milk is hot, the tea is cold" TheWonderofWiggleTown29.png|"The wise is a fool" TheWonderofWiggleTown30.png|Professor Simon TheWonderofWiggleTown31.png|"Square lines are bent" TheWonderofWiggleTown32.png|"A square is round" TheWonderofWiggleTown33.png|"The loudest bells don't make a sound" TheWonderofWiggleTown34.png|"There are no rules" TheWonderofWiggleTown35.png|"The short are tall, the tall are short" TheWonderofWiggleTown36.png|"The fishes fish, the men get caught" TheWonderofWiggleTown37.png|"The food is wet, the water's dry" TheWonderofWiggleTown38.png|Emma and Andrew TheWonderofWiggleTown39.png|"Back to front" TheWonderofWiggleTown40.png|"Front to back" TheWonderofWiggleTown41.png|"And upside down" TheWonderofWiggleTown42.png|"That's the wonder" TheWonderofWiggleTown43.png|"Of Wiggle Town" TheWonderofWiggleTown44.png|Anthony and Daniel the Fish TheWonderofWiggleTown45.png|Professor Simon laughing TheWonderofWiggleTown46.png|Anthony as a bell TheWonderofWiggleTown47.png|Emma and Officer Beaples TheWonderofWiggleTown48.png|Anthony as a shepherd and Clare as a sheep TheWonderofWiggleTown49.png|Short Simon and Tall Emma TheWonderofWiggleTown50.png|The Wiggles singing TheWonderofWiggleTown51.png|The Wiggles singing TheWonderofWiggleTown52.png|The Replacement Wiggles TheWonderofWiggleTown53.png|The Wiggles singing DanceHallSign.png|The "Dance Hall" sign Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-Prologue.png|Anthony introducing "Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum" Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum.png|Emma singing Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum2.png|The Wiggles and the kids Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum3.png|The Male Wiggles playing their instruments HenryandEmmainWiggleTown.png|Henry and Emma TheWigglesandHenryinWiggleTown.png|The Wiggles and Henry DorothyandEmmaIrishDancing.png|Dorothy and Emma Irish dancing Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum4.png|"Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum" DingoesSign.png|The "Dingoes" sign DINGO-Prologue.png|Simon introducing "D-I-N-G-O" DINGO.png|Anthony and the dingoes DINGO2.png|Emma singing DINGO3.png|Emma and a dingo DINGO4.png|"D-I-N-G-O" DINGO5.png|The Replacement Wiggles and a dingo DINGO6.png|Simon and a dingo EmmainWiggleTown.png|Emma DINGO7.png|"Clap I N G O" DINGO8.png|"Clap Clap N G O" DINGO9.png|"Clap Clap Clap G O" DINGO10.png|"Clap Clap Clap Clap O" DINGO11.png|The Wiggles clapping TheOtherWigglesinWiggleTown.png|The Other Wiggles WiggleParkSign.png|The "Wiggle Park" sign DothePretzel-Prologue.png|Anthony introducing "Do the Pretzel" SimonatWigglePark.png|Simon dancing SimonandLachyatWigglePark.png|Simon and Lachy dancing TheReplacementWigglesatWigglePark.png|The Replacement Wiggles dancing DothePretzel6.png|The Wiggles at Wiggle Park DothePretzel7.png|Captain Feathersword dancing DothePretzel4.png|Captain Feathersword dancing in close-up DothePretzel2.png|"Do the Pretzel" DothePretzel3.png|Lachy eating pretzels DothePretzel8.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments in the Wiggle House kitchen DothePretzel9.png|Lachy doing the pretzel DothePretzel10.png|Emma doing the pretzel DothePretzel11.png|Anthony doing the pretzel DothePretzel12.png|Simon doing the pretzel DothePretzel.png|The Wiggles doing the pretzel DothePretzel13.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments in a different order DothePretzel5.png|Emma, Anthony, Andy, Dom and Clare DothePretzel14.png|Andy, Lachy, Dom, Simon and Clare DothePretzel15.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments in another order DothePretzel16.png|The Wiggles, Andy, Clare and Dominic WiggleTownStablesSign.png|The "Wiggle Town Stables" sign GymkhanaYodel-Prologue.png|Maria, Emma and Joy McKean GymkhanaYodel-Prologue2.png|Maria asks Joy what a gymkhana is. GymkhanaYodel-Prologue3.png|Joy talks about gymkhana yodels. GymkhanaYodel-Prologue4.png|Joy and Emma GymkhanaYodel2.png|Simon, Joy and Anthony GymkhanaYodel5.png|Emma and her little sister Maria MariainWiggleTown.png|Maria GymkhanaYodel.png|"Gymkhana Yodel" GymkhanaYodel3.png|Joy McKean yodeling EmmaasaCowgirl.png|Emma as a cowgirl GymkhanaYodel6.png|Emma and Maria singing GymkhanaYodel7.png|The Wiggles and Joy GymkhanaYodel8.png|The Wiggles, Joy and Maria GymkhanaYodel4.png|Emma and Maria riding on horses DorothyPasDeDeux.png|"Dorothy Pas De Deux" LachyandDorothyinWiggleTown.png|Lachy and Dorothy DorothyPasDeDeux2.png|Lachy and Dorothy ballet dancing DorothyandSimoninWiggleTown.png|Dorothy and Simon DorothyPasDeDeux3.png|Dorothy and Simon ballet dancing DorothyPasDeDeux4.png|Lachy, Dorothy and Simon DorothyPasDeDeux5.png|Dorothy and Emma ballet dancing DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTown.png|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyPasDeDeux6.png|Dorothy, Anthony and Emma TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleTown.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheMaleWigglesinWiggleTown.png|The Male Wiggles WiggleTownPoliceStationSign.png|The "Wiggle Town Police Station" sign Beeples,Beeples2.png|The Wiggles singing Beeples,Beeples3.png|The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Beeples,Beeples.png|"Beeples, Beeples" Beeples,Beeples4.png|Officer Beeples riding her purple motor bike Beeples,Beeples5.png|Lachy singing Beeples,Beeples6.png|Officer Beeples saluting Beeples,Beeples7.png|Lucia, Maria and Antonio Beeples,Beeples8.png|Julia, Andy and Dom Beeples,Beeples9.png|Officer Beeples, Captain and the police playing football Beeples,Beeples10.png|Lachy and the Wiggle Town Dancing Police Beeples,Beeples11.png|The Wiggles wearing police hats Beeples,Beeples12.png|The Wiggles and Officer Beeples riding Beeples,Beeples13.png|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car Beeples,Beeples14.png|Simon and Lachy singing Beeples,Beeples15.png|Simon, Lachy and the Wiggle Town Dancing Police Beeples,Beeples16.png|Daniel Attard and Officer Beeples Beeples,Beeples17.png|The Wiggles and Officer Beeples Beeples,Beeples18.png|Emma and Officer Beeples Beeples,Beeples19.png|The Wiggles and Officer Beeples dancing Beeples,Beeples20.png|Anthony playing the trumpet and Sam McFadden playing the organ WiggleExpressStationSign.png|A "Wiggle Express" sign WiggleExpress-Prologue.png|Simon introducing "Wiggle Express" WiggleExpress.png|"Wiggle Express" WiggleExpress2.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WiggleExpress3.png|The Wiggles riding on the Wiggle Express WiggleExpress4.png|The Wiggles WiggleExpress5.png|Captain riding on the Wiggle Express LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTown.png|Lachy and Captain TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTown.png|The Wiggles and Captain WiggleExpress6.png|The Wiggles as the Wiggle Express WiggleExpress7.png|The Wiggles in their second position AnthonyinWiggleTown.png|Anthony WiggleExpress8.png|''"Tickets, please?"'' WiggleExpress9.png|The Wiggles in their third position WiggleExpress10.png|The Wiggle Express Station MusicRoomSign.png|The "Music Room" sign TabaNabaStyle!-Prologue.png|Emma, Christine Anu, Seren, Kuiam and Dominic TabaNabaStyle!-Prologue2.png|Christine talking about the Torres Strait Islands TabaNabaStyle!-Prologue3.png|Seren saying her name TabaNabaStyle!-Prologue4.png|Kuiam saying his name TabaNabaStyle!-Prologue5.png|Dominic saying his name TabaNabaStyle!-Prologue6.png|Christine talking about the masks TabaNabaStyle!-Prologue7.png|Emma introducing "Taba Naba" TabaNabaStyle!-Prologue8.png|''"Taba!"'' TabaNabaStyle!2.png|"Taba Naba Style!" TabaNabaStyle!.png|Christine singing TabaNabaStyle!3.png|Simon singing TabaNabaStyle!4.png|Lachy singing TabaNabaStyle!5.png|Emma singing Captain'sBarnyardDance-Prologue.png|Simon introducing "Captain's Barnyard Dance" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTown.png|Captain Captain'sBarnyardDance.png|"Captain's Barnyard Dance" Captain'sBarnyardDance2.png|Emma and the kids TheProWigglyHumansinWiggleTown.png|The Pro Wiggly Humans WiggleLaneSign.png|The "Wiggle Lane" sign Mosquito-Prologue.png|Lachy and Anthony Mosquito.png|The Awake Wiggles Mosquito2.png|Lachy singing in bed Mosquito3.png|Lachy looking up on his Mac computer Mosquito4.png|Lachy and Dominic the Mosquito Mosquito5.png|''"Sting me now!"'' Mosquito6.png|Lachy swatting Dominic Mosquito7.png|Dominic, Lachy and Daniel the Entomologist Mosquito8.png|"Mosquito" WiggleHouseSign.png|The "Wiggle House" sign IrishStew.png|Lachy as the son IrishStew2.png|Lachy and Emma IrishStew3.png|Emma as Ma IrishStew4.png|The Wiggles singing IrishStew5.png|Emma whistling IrishStew6.png|The Male Wiggles dancing IrishStew7.png|Lachy scat singing IrishStew8.png|The Wiggles IrishStew9.png|The Male Wiggles whistling IrishStew10.png|"Irish Stew" Springtime-Prologue.png|Emma talking about springtime Springtime.png|"Springtime" Springtime2.png|Emma and Andy Springtime3.png|Emma and Andy sitting on a bench Springtime4.png|The Wiggles TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForce-Prologue.png|Anthony and Emma TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForce.png|"The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force" TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForce2.png|Officer Beeples TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForce3.png|The Wiggles TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForce4.png|''"C'mon, chaps. How about some jolly ballet?"'' TheLittleBoat-Prologue.png|Anthony and Lachy TheLittleBoat.png|Lachy in Wiggle Bay TheLittleBoat2.png|"The Little Boat" TheLittleBoat3.png|Lachy at Sydney Harbour TheLittleBoat4.png|Simon and Lachy singing TheLittleBoat5.png|The seagulls TheLittleBoat6.png|The Replacement Wiggles SimonandLachyatSydneyHarbour.png|Simon and Lachy at Sydney Harbour TheLittleBoat7.png|Anthony and Lachy in the little boat RidingBoots-Prologue.png|Simon and Lachy RidingBoots.png|"Riding Boots" RidingBoots2.png|Anthony and Lachy playing their trumpets RidingBoots3.png|Emma wearing her riding boots RidingBoots4.png|The Male Wiggles RidingBoots5.png|Emma and Billy the Horse TwoStrongMen.png|Lachy looking at a book TwoStrongMen2.png|"Two Strong Men" TwoStrongMen3.png|Lucia and Julia TwoStrongMen4.png|Lachy and Emma TwoStrongMen5.png|Simon and Dominic as two popcorn sellers TwoStrongMen6.png|Anthony and Simon as two ringmasters LavendersBlue-2016.png|"Lavenders Blue (Instrumental)" DorothyandEmmainWiggleTown.png|Dorothy and Emma LavendersBlue-2016-2.png|The Male Wiggles LavendersBlue-2016-3.png|Lachy and Simon vocalize while Anthony plays the banjo. LavendersBlue-2016-4.png|Emma and the kids ballet dancing LavendersBlue-2016-5.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton electric guitar LavendersBlue-2016-6.png|Lachy playing the black keyboard DorothyinWiggleTown.png|Dorothy OntheSidewalksofNewYork-Prologue.png|Antonio, Lucia, Maria and Julia playing "Ring-a-Ring-a-Rosy" OntheSidewalksofNewYork.png|Lachy, Andy and Anthony OntheSidewalksofNewYork2.png|"On the Sidewalks of New York" OntheSidewalksofNewYork3.png|Antonio, Lucia, Maria and Julia OntheSidewalksofNewYork4.png|Simon and Emma OntheSidewalksofNewYork5.png|Andy, Emma and Simon AnthonyandLachyinWiggleTown.png|Anthony and Lachy OntheSidewalksofNewYork6.png|Simon, Emma, Andy, Paul and Kathryn OntheSidewalksofNewYork7.png|The Wiggles singing WiggleTown-Epilogue.png|Epilogue LachySleepinginWiggleTownEpilogue.png|Lachy sleeping ComeonDowntoWiggleTown-Prologue.png|The ComeonDowntoWiggleTown6.png|The Wiggles in Wiggle Town TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTownEpilogue.png|The Wiggles and Captain in epilogue WiggleHouseinWiggleTown.png|Wiggle House ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown2.png|Lachy and Flora Door ComeonDowntoWiggleTown7.png|Emma dancing ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown5.png|Anthony, Daniel and Simon DorothyandWagsinWiggleTown.png|Dorothy and Wags playing the tambourines ComeonDowntoWiggleTown8.png|Emma and Officer Beaples ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown.png|"Come On Down to Wiggle Town" HenryinWiggleTown.png|Henry wearing shamrock sunglasses CaptainandHenryinWiggleTown.png|Captain and Henry ComeonDowntoWiggleTown9.png|Emma and Andy ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown3.png|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples ComeonDowntoWiggleTown10.png|Emma and Dominic ComeonDowntoWiggleTown11.png|Lachy in epilogue SimonandLachyinWiggleTown.png|Simon and Lachy in epilogue ComeonDowntoWiggleTown12.png|Simon in epilogue SimonandAnthonyinWiggleTownEpilogue.png|Simon and Anthony in epilogue ComeonDowntoWiggleTown13.png|Anthony in epilogue EmmaandAnthonyinWiggleTown.png|Emma and Anthony ComeonDowntoWiggleTown14.png|Emma in epilogue ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown4.png|Emma, Officer Beaples, Andy and Dominic GoodbyefromWiggleTown.png|"Goodbye from Wiggle Town" Anthony'sTitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Anthony in the credits Lachy'sTitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Lachy in the credits Simon'sTitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Simon in the credits Emma'sTitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Emma in the credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Captain's title in the credits Dorothy'sTitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Dorothy in the credits Wags'TitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Wags in the credits Henry'sTitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Henry in the credits OfficerBeeples'TitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Officer Beeples in the credits Andy'sTitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Andy in the credits JoyMcKean'sTitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Joy McKean in the credits ChristineAnu'sTitleinWiggleTownCredits.png|Christine Anu in the credits WiggleTownCredits.png|The credits Behind the Scenes TheWonderofWiggleTown-BehindtheScenes.png|"The Wonder of Wiggle Town" DothePretzel-BehindtheScenes.png|"Do the Pretzel" DothePretzel-BehindtheScenes2.png|Anthony Beaples,Beaples-BehindtheScenes.png|"Beaples, Beaples" Beaples,Beaples-BehindtheScenes2.png|Officer Beaples riding on her scooter Beaples,Beaples-BehindtheScenes3.png|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car Beaples,Beaples-BehindtheScenes4.png|The Big Red Car TabaNaba(2016)-BehindtheScenes.png|"Taba Naba" Mosquito-BehindtheScenes.png|Mosquito Springtime-BehindtheScenes.png|"Springtime" Springtime-BehindtheScenes2.png|Emma and Andy OntheSidewalksofNewYork-BehindtheScenes.png|"On The Sidewalks of New York" ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-BehindtheScenes.png|"Come on Down to Wiggle Town" Promo Pictures File:TheWigglesinWiggleTownPromoPicture.png|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesandAlexandraWharton.jpg|The Wiggles and Alexandra Wharton File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Wonder of Wiggle Town" File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Officer Beaples, Andy and Dom File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture3.jpg|"The short are tall, the tall are short" File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|"The fishes fish, the men get caught" File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture5.jpg|Daniel as a Fish File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma and Simon File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture7.png|Emma and Officer Beaples File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture8.png|Tall Emma and Short Simon File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture9.png|Anthony and Daniel the Fish File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing music File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Patrick and Officer Beaples File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Lucia and Antonio File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina, Leanne and the kids File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum" File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles, Caterina, Leanne and Donna File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and the kids File:TheWigglesandPabloMunoz.jpg|The Wiggles and Pablo Munoz File:TheWiggleTownCastandCrew.jpg|The Wiggle Town Cast and Crew File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture9.png|The Male Wiggles File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture10.png|"Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum" File:Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum-PromoPicture11.jpg|Emma and the kids Irish dancing File:DINGO-PromoPicture.jpg|"D-I-N-G-O" File:DINGO-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "D-I-N-G-O" File:DINGO-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the old car File:DINGO-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture6.png|The Wiggles and a dingo File:DINGO-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and a dingo File:DominicandtheDingoes.jpg|Dominic and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture8.png|Emma feeding the dingo File:DINGO-PromoPicture9.png|The Wiggles at an old car in Dreamworld File:DINGO-PromoPicture10.png|Anthony and the dingoes File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Emma playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture6.png|"Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture7.jpg|Clare, Andy and Dominic File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture8.png|The Wiggles and the pretzel sellers File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture9.png|Andy, Lachy, Dominic, Simon and Clare File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture10.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture11.png|The Wiggles, Clare, Dominic and Andy File:GymkhanaYodel-PromoPicture.jpg|Simon as a cowboy File:GymkhanaYodel-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Gymkhana Yodel" File:GymkhanaYodel-PromoPicture3.png|The Wiggles, Maria Field and Joy McKean File:GymkhanaYodel-PromoPicture4.png|The Wiggles and Joy McKean File:GymkhanaYodel-PromoPicture5.png|Maria, Emma and Joy File:AnthonyandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Anthony and Alexandra Wharton File:DorothyPasDeDeux-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy Pas De Deux" File:DorothyPasDeDeux-PromoPicture2.png|Lachy and Dorothy File:DorothyPasDeDeux-PromoPicture3.png|The Male Wiggles File:Beaples,Beaples-PromoPicture.jpg|"Beeples, Beeples" File:Beaples,Beaples-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Officer Beaples File:Beaples,Beaples-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Officer Beaples File:Beaples,Beaples-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Officer Beaples File:Beeples,Beeples-PromoPicture5.png|Officer Beaples File:AlexandraWhartonintheBigRedCar.jpg|Alexandra in the Big Red Car File:Beeples,Beeples-PromoPicture6.png|Emma and Officer Beaples File:Beeples,Beeples-PromoPicture7.png|The Wiggles and Officer Beeples File:Beeples,Beeples-PromoPicture8.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WiggleExpress-PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggle Express" File:WiggleExpress-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wiggle Express" File:WiggleExpress-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony File:WiggleExpress-PromoPicture3.png|The Wiggles File:WiggleExpress-PromoPicture4.png|The Wiggles on the Wiggle Express File:WiggleExpress-PromoPicture5.png|The Wiggles and Captain on the Wiggle Express File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Taba Naba Style!" File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Christine Anu and the Taba Naba dancers File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy, Emma and the Taba Naba dancers File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma, Christine Anu and Anthony File:EmmaandChristineAnu.jpg|Emma and Christine Anu File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture5.png|The Wiggles and Christine Anu File:Paul,DominicandChristine.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Christine File:CaterinaMeteandChristineAnu.jpg|Caterina and Christine File:TabaNabaStyle!-PromoPicture6.png|Emma, Kuiam, Christine, Dominic and Seren File:Captain'sBarnyardDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Captain's Barnyard Dance" File:Captain'sBarnyardDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggly Humans File:Captain'sBarnyardDance-PromoPicture3.png|Captain Feathersword File:Captain'sBarnyardDance-PromoPicture4.png|Captain Feathersword File:Captain'sBarnyardDance-PromoPicture5.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:Mosquito-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mosquito" File:Mosquito-PromoPicture2.jpg|Deleted Scene: Lachy sleeping in bed File:Mosquito-PromoPicture3.png|Lachy and Dominic the Mosquito File:IrishStew-PromoPicture.jpg|"Irish Stew" File:IrishStew-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy as the son and Emma as Ma File:IrishStew-PromoPicture3.png|The Wiggles in the Wiggle House kitchen File:IrishStew-PromoPicture4.png|Emma as Ma cooking Irish Stew File:IrishStew-PromoPicture5.png|Emma as Ma File:Springtime-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Springtime" File:Springtime-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Emma holding her rainbow skirt File:Springtime-PromoPicture.jpg|"Springtime" File:Springtime-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Andy File:Springtime-BehindtheScenesPhoto.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Springtime" File:Springtime-PromoPicture3.png|Emma and Andy File:SpringTime-PromoPicture4.png|Emma and Andy File:TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForce-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony, Lucia and Antonio File:TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForce-PromoPicture2.png|"The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force" File:CaterinaMeteinWiggleTownPromoPicture.jpg|Caterina Mete File:DominicasaPoliceman.jpg|Dominic as a policeman File:TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForce-PromoPicture3.png|"The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force" File:TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForce-PromoPicture4.png|Maria, Lucia and Antonio File:TheLittleBoat-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Little Boat" File:TheLittleBoat-PromoPicture2.png|Lachy and Simon File:TheLittleBoat-PromoPicture3.png|Lachy and Anthony on the little boat File:TheLittleBoat-PromoPicture4.png|The Replacement Wiggles File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture.png|"Riding Boots" File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Lachy playing the trumpets File:RidingBoots-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Riding Boots" File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Billy the Horse File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture4.png|Emma at the Wiggle Town Stables File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture5.png|Emma and Billy the Horse File:RidingBoots-PromoPicture6.png|Emma riding on Billy the Horse File:TwoStrongMen-PromoPicture.png|Lachy and Emma twirling ribbons File:TwoStrongMen-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Two Strong Men" File:TwoStrongMen-PromoPicture3.png|Anthony and Simon as ringmasters File:Paul,LeonardoandMaria.jpg|Paul, Leonardo and Maria File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Lavenders Blue" File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma ballet dancing File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy playing his keyboard File:LavendersBlue(2016)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Lavenders Blue" File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture6.png|Emma ballet dancing File:LavendersBlue-2016PromoPicture7.png|Emma and the ballet dancers File:OntheSidewalksofNewYork-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "On the Sidewalks of New York" File:OntheSidewalksofNewYork-PromoPicture.jpg|"On the Sidewalks of New York" File:OntheSidewalksofNewYork-PromoPicture2.png|Anthony and Lachy playing music File:OntheSidewalksofNewYork-PromoPicture3.png|"On the Sidewalks of New York" File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture.jpg|"Come On Down to Wiggle Town" File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles playing hide and seek File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture3.png|The Wiggles riding on Dorothy's teacups File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma, Officer Beeples, Andy and Dom File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture5.png|Dorothy and Henry File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture7.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture8.png|Lachy riding on Dorothy's teacup File:ComeOnDowntoWiggletown-PromoPicture9.png|Lachy at Wiggle Town File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture10.png|Anthony, Simon and Daniel the Fish File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture11.png|Andy, Emma, Dominic and Officer Beeples File:GoodbyeFromWiggleTown-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goodbye from Wiggle Town" File:GoodbyefromWiggleTown-PromoPicture2.png|"Goodbye from Wiggle Town" TheWiggles_Web_RWC_Hero_1310x426px.jpg|Wiggle Town Tour TheWigglesandFrankMathney.jpg|The Wiggles and Frank Mathney WiggleTown-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes WiggleTown-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes DVD Menu Gallery WiggleTown!-DVDMenu.jpg|DVD Menu WiggleTown!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu WiggleTown!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu WiggleTown!-SongJukeboxMenu.jpg|Song Jukebox menu WiggleTown!-SongJukeboxMenu2.jpg|Song Jukebox menu #2 WiggleTown!-SongJukeboxMenu3.jpg|Song Jukebox menu #3 Trivia * Some scenes, including the songs "Taba Naba"and "Di Dicki Do Dum" was filmed in February 2015 with Lachy's hair even and filmed in the blue set and at DreamWorld. Then "Come On Down To Wiggle Town," The Wonders of Wiggle Town" and "Do the Pretzel," was filmed in August 2015 with Lachy's hair messy and the Wiggle Town set. * The Wonder of Wiggle Town was on the screen at the Big Show + CinderEmma tour before the show. Then it was released on January 24 as a sneek peak as part of their 25th Anniversary. Then on February 5th it was released on YouTube as part of their Wiggle Town CD release. * The song "Dorothy Pas De Deux" was sung on the Rock and Roll Preschool tour. Then "Come on Down To Wiggle Town" was sung on the Big Show + CinderEmma tour. * Andrew Koblar wears a leprechaun costume with an orange Wiggles Skivvy in this video. * Christine Anu guest star in this video after 15 years of absence (the first video she was in is It's A Wiggly Wiggly World) * Joy McKean guest star in this video after 10 years of absence (the first one she was in is a bonus clip of It's A Wiggly Wiggly World) *The yellow Maton Electric Guitar made a return appearance in "Do the Pretzel". *In Gymkhana Yodel, Emma says that she has a little sister named Maria but in real life, she actually has a little sister named Hayley. *Christine Anu's son Kuiam guest star in this video after 15 years of absence (the first video he was in is It's A Wiggly Wiggly World) Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos Category:New Wiggles Category:2016 Category:2016 DVD's Category:Wiggly DVDs